


Holding on to Hope

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Other/Crossovers [4]
Category: J.Edgar, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just something I made after having a conversation with my friend Katrina, and the conversation gave me this idea. </p><p>It takes place when Bella and Iris are two years old, and both Edgar and Clyde are worried about them because of a moment in their past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to Hope

It was a cloudy and starless night when Clyde was lying in his bed unable to sleep, he turned to see if Edgar was asleep beside him, but he wasn't.

 

Clyde then got out of bed and walked to Bella's and Iris's room, Edgar was there holding a sleeping

Iris; while Bella and their older sister Felicity were sleeping peacefully in their beds.

  


"Edgar, what are you doing here; and why are you up so late?"

  


  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to see if my little girls were okay?

  


"I couldn't sleep as well, I was thinking about him."

  


"About whom?"

  
"About my younger sister Marvel, she was 2 when she died."

  


"What happened?"

  


"She ended up very sick, and since we lived on a farm far from town; the doctor couldn't make it in time."

  


Soon there was this little moment of silence, since neither didn't know what to say.

 

 

"I had the same thing happen to me, but it happened to my younger sister."

 

  
"What was her name?"

  
"Her name was Sadie, she was two years old when she died as well."

 

  
Clyde then picked up Bella, who was still asleep.

  


"I'm so worried about our daughters, what if they end up with the same fate?"

  


"Well Felicity survived two years old, so I'm sure that they will as well."

  


"You could say the same with us."

  


"Please Clyde, I need this hope; it could be all we got."

  


"I guess, but what do we do; if the hope doesn't work?"

  


"Well, I don't know."

  


Edgar and Clyde then placed the twin girls back in their beds, and walked back to their room.

  


Edgar then sat on the end of their bed, and began to try holding back his tears.

  
Clyde then noticed Edgar weeping and decided to hold on to him, and they just sat on the bed holding on to each other; remembering the past and hoping for the best in the future.


End file.
